Life is like a game of chess
by TheAnimeResonance
Summary: Her dad has fallen ill so she has to save up a lot of money to pay for his treatment. That includes working in a stripper bar. Warning a hardcore M. Have been warned.


Karin walked down the streets to her empty house. Yuzu and Karin got into a huge fight so Yuzu moved out and lived with her boyfriend Reyota. They exchanged a few hurtful words and Yuzu ran up the stairs and moved away. Ichigo had decided to move to the soul society and be a full time soul reaper. He eventually told Karin that she wasn't crazy and she was right. He hadn't visited for a long time, he often called but it was never for long. Karin never talked about her she just wanted to know how he was.

Karin opened the door and walked inside the room. She slipped of her heals and walked over to the kitchen for some food. There wasn't very much, only the essentials, bread, milk and cereal. She looked into a draw with 500 hundred pounds but she didn't touch the money. Karin groaned and went to look at the mail that was on her table. She slumped down on the couch and read the mail. Each mail she opened was a bill for electricity, water and and gas. Karin hardly ever used those essentials only when she needed to like wash her hands or have a shower. Karin ran her hair through her hair then write a check for each bill. Both her jobs wages gone in an instant. Karin dragged her tired body up and headed to her night job. She needed the money.

Karin returned at 1 o'clock in the morning. She sighed then flopped her self on the couch then curled herself to sleep with a blanket over her.

Karin woke up the next morning feeling sore from sleeping on the couch. She headed to the kitchen to have some cereal. She poured the food straight from the box then went to brush her teeth. Karin dressed in a nurses uniform then headed to her job at the hospital.

When she returned home later that night she walked into her house and sat on the floor to play a game of chess with herself. She would always made the white team win. It was the same colour of her crushes hair. She spent her whole night playing chess with herself. She picked up the queen chess piece and studied it.

"You can go anywhere you like without being held down. You have everything you want. You have a king, a knight, a bishop even a damn pawn. I have nothing. Don't treat people like salves. Some people can't afford slaves. Some people can't afford toothpaste. Stupid cow." She shouted throwing away the chess piece towards the wall. Karin picked up the pawn and studied it.

"You I like. You can only move one space or sometimes two if your lucky. Hey pawny, are you like me and waiting for a knight to save you and take you in the other direction from where you are now. But I tell you what, the knight will never save us. He will always be interested in the queen and promote himself him to king." Karin laughed as she rested her head on the table. She often talked to her chess pieces as she was lonely. Karin was focused on the game that she didn't notice someone come in.

"They say talking to yourself is the first sign of madness."

"One talks to themselves when no one else is around." Karin instinctively said to the guest. Karin froze someone had came in the house. Karin whipped her head around to see a male with bright orange hair standing at the door of the living room. Karin quickly jumped up and ran to her brother, leaping over the couch and into his arms. Ichigo was shocked at her gesture, he thought for sure that she was going to kill him. Karin began softly sobbing into her brother. Ichigo was now scared. She hardly ever cried so why now?

"I have missed you." She said as she tightly hugged her brother.

"Wow Ichigo, I never knew you had a girlfriend. I thought you had eyes for a special lieutenant." Some joked from behind them. Ichigo turned around to see Renji walking in.

"Renji you idiot, this is my sister." Ichigo kissed the top of her head.

"Yo, little Kurosaki, why is it dark." Karin ignored him.

"Karin is Yuzu home? I'm starving." Karin shook her head.

"Yuzu moved out years ago." Ichigo was slightly disappointed. He let go of his sister and walked through to the kitchen. Karin waved at Ichigo's friends. She then jumped back over the couch to get back to her game.

"Karin, where's your food?" Karin never took her eyes off her game.

"What's there?" She shouted back.

"Bread, cereal and milk." Karin was slightly disappointed in herself. She couldn't even afford butter or a cheese.

"That's all there is." She shouted back. Ichigo came running back into the living room.

"How can that be all there is? What have you been eating." Ichigo jumped over the couch and grabbed Karin around her stomach and dragged her to the clinic. The guests watched as a second Kurosaki jumped over the couch.

"Sorry guys, take a seat it the living room. I need to talk to Karin." The guests nodded the sat quietly in the living room.

"What do you think is going on? Why does she not have much food in the house." Everyone shrugged. None of them wanted to get involved with the family issues.

Ichigo placed his sister on the bed. He rolled her top to see her stomach. Ichigo could clearly see that she wasn't eating well.

"Karin why are you so skinny." Karin's eyes started to tear up. She quickly started to wipe her tears away.

"Food costs to much. I only buy what I can afford." Ichigo was shocked, he never knew that Karin was suffering so much.

"Do you have a job to get money?" Karin nodded.

"I have two but all that money goes to me just having a shower." Karin cried. Ichigo hugged his sister tightly.

"Karin, where's dad?" Karin cried even harder. Ichigo didn't know what to do. He just stroked her hair to calm her down.

"How long have you been alone?"

"7 months." Ichigo gritted his teeth. He should of checked up on her earlier. Ichigo walked out of the room. Then quietly shut the door.

Renji and the others stood up, noticing his sadness.

"Ichigo what's wrong." Ichigo quickly turned around and flicked the light switch on. His eyes widened, the house was a mess. There were bits of broken glass everywhere. The floor was dirty with crumbs. He noticed that the tv had been unplugged. Most photos had been smashed. Even a vase with flowers had been smashed. The flowers were scattered around the room. The only place was around the couch and at the table were her chess pieces were set up.

"Ichigo what's happened." Rukia asked walking towards him.

"When she gets depressed, she tends to break things." Rukia was shocked at his words. The sweet Karin she used to know was living in such a place. Ichigo walked over to the photo frames and picked them of the ground. He looked at the pictures. One was Karin and Yuzu hugging on their graduation day. Ichigo placed the photo back up. The next on was Karin hugging some male as they both held the championship trophy. The last photo was of all five of them. Karin was in a red swim suit hugging into Ichigo while their mum held onto Yuzu and the dad was behind hugging Ichigo and Masaki. He placed all the photos back on the sideboard.

"Hey do you want to go out for something to eat?" Ichigo asked as he looked at the clinic door. Everyone nodded then stood up getting ready to leave.

"Karin, come on we are going to go for something to eat. You are coming." Karin opened the clinic door. She noticed the light was on, she quickly ran to turn off the light. Ichigo quickly stepped in her way.

"No, leave it on. I don't want you hurting your feet. Now go and get changed." Karin huffed and ran up the stairs.

Karin came down in shorts and a jumper that nearly covered her shorts. Karin was about to step on some glass when someone pushed her forward. She looked to see Toshiro smiling at her.

"There was glass." He stated then walked behind her. Karin smiled at him then placed her trainers on.

Karin had a great night with Ichigo and his friends. She chatted to every single one. She only knew a few of them, Toshiro, Rukia, Renji and Rangiku. She liked talking to captain Kuchki the most. She could tell that he was trying to look after her.

"Ichigo what are you doing here?" Karin froze when a she heard the voice.

"Hey Yuzu, man you look grown up. I'm eating out with my friends so Karin could meet them."

"More like there was nothing in the house." Yuzu snipped at her. Karin pretended that's she didn't hear her. Toshiro, who was sitting next to her, grabbed her hand. Smoothing the back of it to calm Karin down. Karin turned to face Toshiro.

Karin took a glimpse to Yuzu's hand which had a glimmering ring on it.

"I see that useless piece of shit, proposed to you." Yuzu looked to her hand then admired it.

"I bet you would would like it to sell it for dad's treatment."

"I wouldn't want to sell it as it probably doesn't cost much." Ichigo couldn't believe that his sisters were fighting.

"Wait, what's wrong with dad?" Karin tightened Toshiro's hand.

"Karin didn't tell you that the 300 hundred pounds she has saved is to go to dad treatment, to help cure his cancer." Karin felt her tears rolling down her face. Toshiro saw that Karin was in tears and pulled her into his shoulder.

"Well the money should go to him. He maybe be and complete idiot right now but he is our dad." Yuzu smiled then walked away. Ichigo turned around to see Karin crying into Toshiro.

"Hey Ichigo, I'm going to take Karin home." Ichigo nodded. Ichigo realised that Karin had cried to him because she didn't want carry the burden all by herself. Ichigo payed the bill and headed home with his friends.

Toshiro picked Karin up and placed her in her own bed. He closed his eyes as he stripped the girl. He placed her pyjamas on her making sure not to look at her body.

Toshiro went down the stairs and started picking up the glass on the floor. Ichigo had told everyone that they had to help tidy the house if they were going to stay there. Toshiro couldn't help but look at the photos. He noticed one that wasn't cracked, it was Toshiro and Karin at her prom. He had offered to take her as she wanted to go but no one asked her. Karin was in turquoise strapless dress that past her knees. Toshiro was in a suit and tie. Toshiro had held Karin close as then photographer had took the picture. Karin wore the biggest smile that day. Once the day ended she kissed him on the cheek to thank him for coming with her.

"I'm still pretty shocked that you went with her." Ichigo said as he walked past with messages in his hands. Toshiro placed the photo down and started picking up the pieces of glass then placed them in a bucket.

"Hey, I couldn't sit back and watch her be disappointed. I did have fun at the prom." Ichigo smiled as he placed the shopping on the the counter. He then started to place the food in the fridge. Ichigo opened a draw to see an envelope with 'don't touch' written on this. Ichigo grabbed the envelope to count the money she had saved up for their dad. Ichigo counted the money. He had to count it twice to make sure that it was £500.

"Toshiro come here." Ichigo called to the living room. Toshiro walked in the kitchen.

"Count this. " Toshiro counted the money and got to £500.

"Wow, this so much for her just to work." Ichigo nodded then placed the money back in its original position. "Where is the others?" Ichigo shrugged.

"You can go to bed if you want. I'll stay up and tidy the house up." Toshiro nodded then said good night to Ichigo.

Karin groggily woke up and headed down the stairs. Not even noticing she was even walking down the stairs. Karin had her eyes still half closed. She walked into the kitchen and tried to grab her cereal. It wasn't there. Karin rubbed her eyes to see that there was fruit in a basket. Karin went to the tap to freshen her face up. The fruit was still there. Karin reached over to the fruit and started waving her hands above it.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked as he walked in.

"Why is there fruit?" Karin asked him. Ichigo laughed. He grabbed a grape and shoved it in her mouth.

"Well I am worried about you. So I bought you some food." Karin hugged her brother then found some musili then poured some into her mouth.

"Karin that's disgusting. Use a bowl." Karin shook her head.

"I'm in a rush. Do you know where my uniform is?" Ichigo shrugged. Karin ran about the house looking for her uniform.

Once she found it, it was late morning. Karin ran down the stairs in a pink uniform. She looked at the clock then cursed. She grabbed the house phone and called her work. Many of the soul reapers were coming down the stairs when they saw Karin leaning against the sideboard in a nurses uniform. She wore her high heels to keep her feet away from the ground. Her hair was tied in a neat bun.  
"Ugh voice message. Pick up your damn phone. Hey this is Karin Kurosaki. Sorry I'm running a little late I'll be there in 15 minutes." Karin grabbed her jacket that covered her uniform completely and ran out the door. Many of the males stood and watched her run out the door.

Karin returned back at 5:45. She kicked of her heels and fell on the couch, her face landing in Toshiros lap. Toshiro was shocked at her actions. Karin rolled onto her back to look at his teal eyes.

"My couch, got a problem, move." Toshiro laughed then shook his head. He soothed Karin's hair as she lay on him. He grabbed the scrunchie that held her bun and pulled it out gently. Karin smiled then looked at the clock. She groaned then stood up.

"Got work in an hour." Toshiro really wanted Karin to stay in his lap for a little longer.

"Okay, don't push yourself." Karin smiled then ran up stairs to get ready.

"Hey, where's Karin." Ichigo asked his friends as he came in the door. Most of them shrugged.

"She's at work." Toshiro said as he walked out of the kitchen. Ichigo nodded then took a seat on the couch.

"What were you up to?" Rukia asked as Ichigo slumped on the couch.

"I went to see my dad. He's not looking well. They say that he needs immediate treatment." Rukia sat next to him and grabbed his hand.

"How much is the treatment?" Ichigo looked to the floor.

"It's £1000." Toshiro laughed at Ichigo's comment.

"Well, all you have to pay is 500 and it's not like you can't afford it. Come on, you are a captain for goodness sake." Ichigo smiled, he was right. Ichigo should pay the other half of the money.

"Hey wanna go out tonight. I heard there is a new bar." Renji said to the males.

"Yeah, I need a drink." Ichigo said then dragged Toshiro, with him, Byakyua and Renji as he knew he would be opposed to drinking.

Karin sat in the back room getting ready for her work. She had a black lacy bra on with matching underwear on. She had fishnet tights on with her high black heals. Her hair had been back combed to make it stand out more. She had her dressing gown draped over shoulders. She looked in the mirror disgusted by her appearance. This was the one job she hated but she needed the money. Karin heard a knock on the door.

"Karin it's time." She heard a female's voice. Karin groaned then followed the woman to he stage.

"Attention gentleman, the star you have all been waiting for. Rin Saki." the music started playing and Karin walked on the stage. She used a stage name so the job didn't ruin her family name. Karin walked to a long standing pole and gripped it tightly. She had good upper body strength to hoist her self up on the pole and wrap her legs around it. Karin held herself vertical, both her feet holding onto the bar. Her legs spilt as far as he could. She started to swing around in that position so the males could almost see her womanhood. Karin closed her eyes at her shame. This couldn't be any more demeaning to her. Whilst spinning round Karin moved her legs so they were holding onto the bar. She imagined that her boyfriend was spinning her around as she accepted his marriage proposal. Karin spun to the bottom of the pole, and turned her back to the preverted males and started grinding against it, her legs as far as she could have them apart. Most males were sitting on the edge of the seats, to get closer.

Ichigo and his friends were in bar that Renji had picked out. All the males sat at a table drinking beer. Toshiro didn't really drink much as he didn't like effects that drinking brought. His eyes kept looking to a stage with ladies wearing next to nothing dancing around a pole. Some males slipping notes into their underwear. The girls would grin then rub a woman areas in the mens face, begging for money. The girls allowed the males to freely touch them in any area they wanted. There was an announcement that Rin Saki, was up next. The men all cheered as the woman who stepped on. Toshiro a drink of his beer then nearly choked on it when he saw Karin. He slyly looked to Ichigo to see if he had noticed. He did and he wasn't happy.

"I can't believe her. Why is she up there?" Ichigo shouted over the music. Toshiro shrugged for some reason, he couldn't take his eyes of Karin as she grinded her hips at the pole. Toshiro watched as Karin slowly raised of the ground, her hips turning at the music.

Karin raised her self of the floor and draped a leg around the pole. She spun around with one hand holding her foot and the other holding onto the pole. Karin climbed up the pole and wrapped her legs around the pole, she leaned back and caught the pole. He breasts nearly falling out her bra as she hung upside down. Karin notice in the back that a person with white hair staring at her. Karin couldn't help but blush as it was Toshiro. She then noticed that Toshiro was with her brother and the other males. Karin wanted to cry from embarrassment, her brother was watching her grind against a pole. Karin then thought of her dad and carried on with working. She flung her feet backwards and landed in front of the pole. Karin didn't know that she was so close to the edge of the stage when she felt arms pull her down. An old man in his forties, had grabbed her arm and started to grind against it. The man had pulled his trousers down and started to rub his cock against it. She saw her manger rub her fingers together. Karin nodded then stood up pushing the man against his chair. She leaned over the man and whispered,

"I'll given you a blow job for £80." The male shook his head.

"A titty fuck, 280." Karin couldn't, not take the mans money.

"I'll give you both for 290 and I'll scream your name if I cum. But for now the blow job. Do we have a deal? " the man nodded and slid £80 in Karin's waistband. Karin smirked then slid down the man and grabbed the mans cock and started sucking on it. The male held Karin head and forced his cock to the back of her mouth. Karin was almost choking in it. The male quickly came into her mouth. Karin swallowed the males semen. The song need and the male dragged her to his hotel room. He pulled her past Toshiro. Karin saw the face her brother had he wasn't happy. Karin quickly grabbed Toshiro,

"In 10 minutes pull the fire alarm and wait from me in dressing room 3." She cried. Toshiro nodded, he saw in her eyes that she didn't want to do this.

The old man pulled Karin to his room and threw her on his bed.

"Money first. I will keep my promise. I gave you a blow job didn't I." The male smirked.

"I have a better deal. I will fuck you senselessly for £1000." Karin couldn't believe her first time was going to be with a 40 year old. Karin slowly nodded. The male crawled on top of her and kissed down her neck. He reached in his pocket and placed the money in her bra. Karin smiled and looked at the clock.  
"Hey mister. I want to keep my end of the deal so, get on your back." She whispered into his ear. Karin smirked then started to unbutton his shirt.

"If you want to take my virginity. I want to strip you. Don't worry this wont cost you. Call it free of charge." The male nodded and allowed Karin to slowly unbutton his shirt. She kissed down his chest to his trousers line. She glanced at the clock to find that she had 2 minutes left. Karin pulled his trousers down with his boxers. She then kissed along his shaft.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." The man pulled Karin's mouth back on his cock. Karin licked the tip of the cock. Karin heard the fire alarm go off. Karin jumped off the man and grabbed a dressing gown from the back of the door and spirited down the hall. The man couldn't keep up with her as his trousers was at his knees making it harder to move.

Karin got to her dressing gown to find Toshiro sitting there. She ran into his arms. Toshiro stood up and wrapped his arms around her body.

"Thank you so much." Karin pulled away and grabbed a bottle from her dressing room she then slipped her casual clothes back on.

"Let's get out of here. There's a fire." She laughed and grabbed Toshiro's hand as they ran out the back door.

"Whats the bottle you grabbed." Karin pulled it out from her bag and showed him. On the clear bottle it read 'vinegar'.

"Why did you grab vinegar?" He asked as they were still holding hands as they walked.

"It will taste much better than that man's semen." Toshiro's eyes widened at the girls distasteful words. Karin popped open the lid and squirted the liquid into her mouth. Toshiro laughed as Karin screwed his face up.

"What?" She said slightly taking back.

"Your face when it is screwed up is...cute." Karin looked away as she blushed at his words. Toshiro realised what he said and looked away. Karin felt someone hug her from behind. She knew it was her brother.

"Karin, are you okay?" Karin nodded then hugged her brother.

"Yeah, thanks to someone who pulled the fire alarm." Karin said as she looked to Toshiro. She let go of her brother and poured more vinegar down her throat. Toshiro laughed again as she screwed her face up again. Karin blushed as Toshiro was laughing at her screwed up face.

"Karin if it tastes that bad. Lets go for a drink. The beer tastes a lot better," Karin smiled.

"Is that you asking me on a date, Toshiro?" The white haired captain blushed as he kept looking forward.

"If you want it to be." He simply stated. Karin ran forward and grabbed his hand.

"It's not a date. I'm buying. I don't really fancy going into a bar as its already so late. Wanna just buy some out the store." While Renji slapped Ichigo's arm and pointed to the couple in front.

"Look at their hands." He whispered in to Ichigo's ear. Ichigo saw that Karin and Toshiro were still holding hands. For some reason, Ichigo wasn't that mad.

The boys and Karin returned about 12 o'clock. Rukia and Rangiku were still up and they were watching the tv. The boys had carried the boxes of beer in the house and placed them on the table next to the chess board. Karin and Rangiku were the first to open the crate. Karin grabbed a beer and chugged it down.

"Better?" Toshiro asked as he grabbed one and grabbed Karin and let her rest on his lap.

"Much." Karin said as she took another drink.

It has almost an hour since they stated drinking. Rukia, Karin and Toshiro were on their second one about to go on their third. Whilst the others were on their fifth. Renji and Rangiku was the first to be drunk. Both were holding each other and singing quietly. Byakyua was at the back of the everyone. He was more of a silent drunk. Karin quickly started to cough. Toshiro kept rubbing her back but she was still coughing. She quickly ran up the stairs to the bathroom. Toshiro heard her heaving from the stairs. He walked to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and walked to the bathroom.

He walked in to see Karin still being sick.

"I think beer and vinegar don't go to well." He said as he handed her a glass of water. Karin put the toilet lid down and sat on it, slowly drinking the water.

"It's not the vinegar and beer. It's my gag reflex as that man..." Karin couldn't finish as Toshiro had started soothing her head. Karin raised her to look at Toshiro.

"Toshiro he paid me £1000 just to have sex with me." Toshiro looked at her surprised. He would pay much more for him to have sex with Karin. "Why did he raise the price up." Toshiro didn't know how to tell her so he stated the facts.

"It's because you are a 23 year old virgin. So taking your first time away from with you is a high price. I wouldn't have paid that in much though, I would have paid more. Also you are sexy. You can't blame someone for wanting to have sex with you." Karin was shocked at his words. To her it was a confession. This was the first time someone had said those words to her.

"Toshiro are you confessing to me." She said as she finished her water. Toshiro looked away from her eyes then nodded.

"You know what might help me get that old man's semen out of my mind." Toshiro looked shocked.

"What?" He asked, he didn't want her poisoning herself. Karin stood up.

"This." She grabbed his shirt as she pressed her lips against his. Toshiro melted into the kiss and stated to kiss her lovingly back. He pulled her body to sit on his lap so she was closer to him. Karin's arms wrapped around his body. She slightly leaned back, so they wouldn't topple over into the bathtub. Toshiro licked the bottom of her lip. Karin moaned as she opened her mouth. Toshiro didn't even care that she had been sick earlier. He just wanted to be close to her. Toshiro kept devouring her lips. Karin kept moaning as he kissed her. Every time Karin moaned in his mouth, Toshiro couldn't help but smirk against her lips. Toshiro broke the kiss and started to suck on her neck. Karin gave off another loud moan.

"Toshiro, why do you make me moan so loudly?" Toshiro never answered her, he just kept sucking on her neck. Karin yawned and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Sorry, you must be tired." Toshiro placed an arm under her knees and another behind her back. He carefully picked her up and took her to her room.

When he entered her room, he gently lay her down on her bed. Her haired scattered around the bed. Toshiro hissed at the position she was in but he couldn't touch her. The white haired captain leaned over the girl to give her a last kiss. Toshiro gently pressed his lips against hers.  
Karin moaned then was beginning to fall asleep. Toshiro grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up leaving her in her black laced bra.

"What are you doing?" She murmured.

"You shouldn't sleep in your clothes." Toshiro grabbed her shorts and pulled them down. He couldn't help but look at her appearance while she slept. He found her pyjamas on the bed and slipped them on. Toshiro sighed then pulled the covers over her. He was walking away when someone grabbed his wrist.

"Sleep with me." She said as she moved up her bed creating room for Toshiro. He rolled his eyes then stripped his clothes off, leaving him in his boxers. Karin moved her body closer to his as they slept. She couldn't help but breath in his natural scent. He smelt like a cold winter and vanilla.

"You smell nice." Toshiro blushed then fell asleep holding Karin close to him.

Karin woke up the next day with something poking at her. When she opened her eyes she saw that Toshiro was peacefully sleeping. She looked to around the room to see that no one else was there. Karin closed her eyes again and she felt something still poking at her. Karin realised that it was near womanhood where she felt something poking at her. She peaked under the covers to see Toshiro was very hard. She looked up to see his sleeping face. She started to caress his cheek.

"Having a lovely dream are we?" Knowing well that he wouldn't answer her. "Would you like me to make you feel more special." Karin smirked then rolled Toshiro onto his back. She slipped under the covers and grabbed his manhood. Toshiro gave a soft moan while he was sleeping. Karin reached up and kissed his lips as she move her hand up and down. She heard him moan someone's name but it was incoherent. "That better be my name. Or you'll have trouble when you wake up." She pulled his boxers down, showing his manhood. Karin couldn't help but stare. 'Man he is huge.' Karin laughed then took his cock in his mouth. Toshiro slowly began to open his eyes when he felt something moist in his manhood area. He saw that Karin was sucking on his dick.

"What a nice way to wake up." He smiled as he pulled down the cover to see Karin. He grabbed her and pulled her up so they were face to face.

"So... What were you dreaming about? To make you wake me up with your friend here." Toshiro couldn't help but blush. Karin raised her eyebrow waiting for his answer.

"Well I dreamt that you were in that outfit at the bar and you...were dancing around me like I was the pole." Karin leaned forward and kissed his lips. Toshiro kissed her gently back.

"I can make your dream a reality if you want." Toshiro eyes widened then he slowly began to nod. Karin smiled then climbed out of the bed to get changed. Toshiro lay back and closed his eyes giving her some privacy.

Karin and Toshiro quickly ate breakfast then headed to the bar. He held her close as they walked to the bar.

"Hey manger. I came here for more practise." Karin said as she walked into the bar.

"Hey Karin, great performance last night. Oh who is this?" She asked as she looked at Toshiro.

"This is Toshiro and he is mine. Anyway is there a spare room for some practise. You know alone." The manger got at what the girl hinting at and gave Karin the back room, where Karin often practised. Karin dragged Toshiro to the room.

Karin threw her bag on the floor and took of her jumper. Toshiro locked the door behind them. Karin sat on the floor and began stretching her legs and arms. She stood up and placed her high heels on. Toshiro gulped at what was going on. In his dream Karin and him got onto really preverted things.

"So, what would you like me to do." Toshiro blushed and stated waving his hand around. Karin came closer to me.

"I don't understand, so maybe you can help me out." Toshiro nodded then grabbed Karin's top and pulled it up leaving her in a red laced bra. Toshiro couldn't help but stare at her breasts. They were quite big but not as big as Rangiku. Toshiro grabbed her shorts and pulled them off. She was wearing matching underwear.

"Don't drool. It gets hard to grip the pole." Toshiro nodded as his girlfriend stepped out her shorts. Karin grabbed Toshiro and pulled him towards. Karin went behind him and grabbed the pole hoisting her self of the ground. She turned her body so that she would be facing Toshiro. She slid down the pole and wrapped her legs around his waist and the pole.

"So, what did this dream insist off." Toshiro started to kiss her neck leaving bite marks. Karin couldn't help but moan at the pleasure. Toshiro went to take her bra off but she stopped him. She unhooked her legs from Toshiro and climbed up the pole slightly. She leaned back and wrapped her legs around the pole. Toshiro smiled then unclasped her bra. Her breasts falling towards her face.

"Aren't you dirty but I don't mind." Toshiro said as he took one of his breasts in his mouth. Karin couldn't help but moan in the pleasure. Toshiro sucked on the pink nub. He could feel it getting hard in his mouth. Toshiro grabbed her other breast and massaged it gently. Karin grabbed one hand and placed it in his hair.

"Toshiro you are turning me on." Karin quickly dismounted from the pole and kissed Toshiro violently. His hands joined again to her breasts. Karin stared to unbutton his shirt. She quickly pushed it off his shoulders. She nicely kissed his pale skin. Karin kissed down his body to his trousers and pulled them down with his boxers.

"Sit down." Toshiro leaned against the pole. Karin kissed his large erect cock. She grabbed her breasts and squished his cock between her girls. She moved them up and down rubbing against his cock. Karin started to lick the juice away from the top. Toshiro moaned loudly at the pleasure his girlfriend was giving him.

"Karin I'm going to cum." Karin started to lick his tip more quicker. Toshiro grabbed the pole behind when he came. Karin made sure to swallow every last drop of his semen.

"Mmmm so sweet." Toshiro was slightly disgusted but turned on at the same time. He grabbed Karin and pinned her to the ground.

"Karin, I want you to make me a deal." Karin nodded. "I will have sex with you if you quit the pole dancing job." Karin had to think about it.

"I need the money."

"I will pay for you. I just want to be the only one to enter you. I want to be the only one to see this side of you. Like you said, 'you are mine', it applies to me too."

"Fine. I will quit this job." Toshiro kissed her softly as he started to tease her wet entrance with his cock. Karin took a deep breath as he started to enter her. Karin tossed her head back at the pain. Her eyes were filling up with tears.

"I'm hurting you." Karin shook her head.

"It was always going to hurt, the next time won't hurt as much." Toshiro kissed her gently as he knew there was going to be a next time. Karin had her arms wrapped around his body, she was scratching down his back from the pain. Toshiro thrusted harder when he felt her walls wrap around his cock. Karin had her mouth open, her tongue slightly out from the pleasure. Toshiro kissed her passionalty, hoping to take the pain away from her. Karin melted into the kiss. They both broke apart when the reached their climax. Karin and Toshiro, glistening from the sweat from their heated session. Toshiro pushed himself up and looked at Karin's body underneath him.

"You are all mine and I'm so lucky to be the only person to this." Toshiro said as he kissed her neck. Karin rolled out from under him and started to get dressed. Toshiro copied her actions once she was dressed.

When they got home, they were holding each others hands. Ichigo was sitting on the couch angrily.

"Where have you been?" He asked as he noticed that both of them were sweating. Karin and Toshiro looked at each other worried then replied,

"No where." They said as they walked into the kitchen.

Later that night Karin was playing chess by herself as everyone was sleeping. She took the white king and matched him with the black king and the white team won again. Karin couldn't help but laugh as the white team reminded her of Toshiro and the black pieces reminded her of herself.

"Check and mate." She looked to her pawn piece. "Maybe on day you will have a mate. I have. He is my king. You don't really need a knight, that is my bother. You need a king. He will defiantly save you and protect you. The knight would not love you as much as the king would." Karin rambled then fell asleep dreaming about her king and her.

* * *

**Okay, that's the story everyone. I realised that it was very hardcore. So I hope that didn't put you off or amy thing. please review and tell me what you thought of it xD **


End file.
